


da capo

by northernlights (fiqueligia)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Genderbending, Kuroko Tetsuna, No Plot/Plotless, Rakuzan Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/northernlights
Summary: They have different preferences, but they care for each other deeply.K rated | Genderbending (Fem!Kuroko) | Friendship | AkaFemKuro





	da capo

February 14th. Most of the girls using this chance to express their feeling to the boys who they loved; an opportunity for confession, they said. It’s almost all of girls have some chocolate in their bag; they just pluck up the courageous and preparing some nice words then _voilaaa_... they will give it well.

Oh, I was said ‘ _almost_ ’, because in a fact, there is one girl has no bringing chocolate and doesn’t care about this event; the girl is Kuroko Tetsuna—a girl who seems never care about some kind of celebration such as Valentine or White day, et cetera, and so on. And for other reason, Tetsuna also said if there are no boys in the school who made her fall in love—but, Tetsuna even not sure about this statement, especially after _he_ came.

For Tetsuna, no one thing that more important than the achievement in academics stuff. She cares about the value, reaching point, and medals only. She thought if those points can be increased, she will get a great future and happiness guaranteed. Tetsuna is a most clever, cool, and attractive girl. She is multitalented also; she greats in sport, art, and can speak well in English and France. Because of it, she becomes quite famous among her classmates, she even being as the role model of the first-year girls and called _kawaii kouhai_ by the third years senior. Despite she has many admirers, she only had few friends—Tetsuna almost selective about choosing her friend list. Since in elementary school, Tetsuna always gets the first rank. But, her position is shifted when she entering the second grade in high school. The first rank is positioned by a new transfer student named Akashi Seijuurou.

From that moment on, Tetsuna hated Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou is a cool-headed person. He is handsome, tall enough, has the best grades in the class, being a captain in the school basketball team in just a short time. He is very intelligent and always solved problems with his sharp mind. He has broad insight because he often reads the books, but his hobby is shogi. Different from Tetsuna, Akashi has so many friends. He is nice to everyone, especially boys. (Akashi has a bad experience with his fangirl, and from that time, he quite limiting his bonds with girls; he was told about this to Tetsuna when they take lunch together, don’t know why). He got a great personality, of course.

The value competition between them is very fierce and difficulties. A little mistake can bring Tetsuna to the second place—and have to admit the most annoying person taking the first place, again.

Despite he’s so kindly and has a great attitude, Akashi likes to tease Tetsuna—yes, his behavior turn to 181 degrees if he meets the long blue-haired girl.

Akashi knows Tetsuna hates him very much, but Akashi feels that Tetsuna in _tsundere_ mode is very cute impressed. Akashi always teasing Tetsuna despite both are in the same class. Oftentimes, Akashi eats Tetsuna’s lunchbox from her chopstick when she was eating or do some conversation in a 10cm distance which makes Tetsuna’s heart pounding undefined. But Tetsuna will never admit if honestly... she very likes Akashi’s serious face. Akashi who is thinking hard,  Akashi who always reading some difficult books, or Akashi when playing basketball... somehow, looks very cool.

.

* * *

 

.

.

Tetsuna walked to school as usual with a book in her hand. She sighs when looks another girl in the near of school gate holding hand with a boy who just had received their confession. She also sweatdropped when looks another one loudly crying because her love was rejected. Oh, please! It’s just 8:00 AM and Tetsuna must see some drama like this.

In front of the locker, Tetsuna stopped and put the book to her bag. She took off her shoes and replaced them with white shoes for the classroom. When she just goes to the class, Tetsuna looks something interesting.

“ _A-ano_ , Akashi- _senpai_. Please accept it!” A brown-haired girl said while giving homemade choco covered by with heart-shaped wrap to the most popular boy in the school.

Akashi smiled and received the chocolate. “Thank you.”

The girl immediately ran while hugging her bag. Her face flushed and looks very cute with a cross-hairpin on her bangs—maybe she is the student from first grade. Tetsuna who saw the moment feels surprised. The boy looks like not Akashi; received something from a random person is not will Akashi Seijuurou will do. The real Akashi... of course will refuse that gift no matter what, Tetsuna guessed. _Does Akashi-kun just cheering her up and want no depressing her? Does Akashi-kun have another reason? Does Akashi-kun surely like that girl? Uh, I can’t think clearly. My image—Argh, Akashi-kun why you—_

“Is anything wrong, Kuroko Tetsuna?”  Akashi asked, looks like he was realized if Tetsuna standing since last and noticed all things.

“Uh, no...” Tetsuna stays calm, strives to hidden her curiousness. “But, hey, are you really Akashi- _kun_?”

“Eh?”

“This is the first time I saw Akashi-kun smiled so gently to a girl. Akashi-kun looks so kindly than usually... And that time, Akashi-kun told me if you have a bad experience with a girl, and because of it, Akashi-kun quite limiting yourself to other girls... I just want to know. You are really, really, Akashi- _kun_ , right?”

“Why?” He smiled so softly. Is it just Tetsuna’s feeling or is Akashi looks very handsome today? Once again, Tetsuna can't be thinking clearly. “I even smiled to Tetsuna every day. Are you—Ah, Tetsuna are jealous, right, hm?”

“O-only your dreams, BAKASHI!” Tetsuna left Akashi without looking back. _Why I should be jealous, baka? Akashi-kun didn’t know anything about me. Akashi-kun didn’t think about me. Akashi-kun even didn’t ... loving me. This strange feeling, what they called with? Could it be friends in a special way? Or perhaps... it's called admiring. No. This is, of course... an unrequited love._

Akashi just stopped his forced laughs and stared Tetsuna’s back which covered by her blue hair. Looking at her walking while biting her lip. And no more time for him to realize if that girl... shed tears.

.

.

_“I’ve been thinking about you, Tetsuna..._

_... I’ve been loving you,”_ he whispered.


End file.
